


the chosen one

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :P, Based Off of a Dream, F/F, Fake Relationship, One sided relationship, kumbaya, mmm chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: harry takes luna to the dance but as friends, and after the dance harry gets a nasty rude idea.LMAO ITHISSUMMARYI FORGOT THE WORD FOR SUMMARY-its not done theres fr one sentence
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the chosen one

**Author's Note:**

> omw to fuck your bitch *falls*

“Thanks for taking me to the dance yesterday, Harry!”

**Author's Note:**

> what did hermione do on the train ride to hogwarts in second year


End file.
